


The Confession of Sigyn

by Northern_Lady



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Future, Betrayal, Brothers, Dungeon, Emotional Manipulation, Falling In Love, Friendship, Heroes, Hurt/Comfort, In-Laws, Loneliness, Loyalty, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Avengers Asgard, Romance, Sappy, a little melodramatic, asgard speech, fidelity, not much action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU, Loki meets Sigyn while in prison after his crimes against Midgard. What follows is his infatuation with her and his hope that she will help him escape. Title changed.</p><p>I've kept many elements from the mythology and comic book story of Sigyn and Loki but other aspects I have changed to suit this particular retelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The dungeon beneath the palace of Asgard had been Loki’s home for almost two years. He had rarely had a visitor, had never had so much as a kind work from the guards. Mostly, he had been alone. Loneliness was the by far the worst aspect of his punishment. The food was tolerable, the cold hard bed and lack of luxury was not unendurable, but there was no one here to even speak to him, let alone admire him. He had always craved the worship of others. Ever since he’d been a child he had wanted the respect and loyalty and love of the people around him. As a son of Odin he had very nearly gotten that. Then the truth had come out and everything that he had hoped for had been ripped away from him without mercy. He was no prince, he was no true son, he wasn’t even an Asgardian. He had only wanted to get back what he had lost by becoming a god of Midgard, a prince on earth. Thor had destroyed his last hope of ever being great. 

Loki heard the sound of the guards coming with another meal. He stayed seated on his hard bed. He was still bruised from his last encounter with Theoric who was the most volatile of all his guards. He hoped that it was someone else bringing the meal today. Though he had enjoyed provoking Theoric in his early days of imprisonment, the game soon lost its appeal when Theoric broke Loki’s arm, then later his collarbone, and most recently three ribs. With Theoric, it was best to stay quiet and answer any questions respectfully and concisely. 

The footsteps stopped outside the glasslike wall. Loki turned to see who had come to him this time and found a woman standing there. She had long blonde hair pulled back into a single loose braid. Her dress was a fine blue gray cotton that matched her eyes. She was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Maybe that was because it had been so long long since he had seen a woman. Or maybe it was because she was bringing him food and he was always hungry lately. He didn’t know for sure. He only knew that whoever she was, she was lovely. 

“You are Loki?” She asked him, almost timidly. 

“I am. Where is my usual guard? Wherever he is, I am glad he was replaced with someone who is far nicer to look at.” Loki told her. 

She swallowed, put his dinner plate into the wall panel where he could retrieve it by opening a small door from inside his cell. “Theoric was ill today. The captain of the guard doesn’t like it when his men are out sick, so Theoric sent me to replace him rather than anger his captain.” 

“I’m pretty sure the Captain will notice that you aren’t exactly a short tempered dull witted man.” Loki pointed out. 

“Captain Gulyvar knows I am here. He doesn’t care as long he doesn’t get extra duties due to Theoric’s absence.” She said, taking a step away from the glass as if to leave. 

“Wait…” Loki said as kindly as he could. He didn’t want her to leave. He didn’t want to be alone again and she was so pretty. “I still don’t know your name.” 

“It is Sigyn.” She said, stopping her retreat. 

“And Theoric is your brother? Your husband?” Loki asked her. He just wanted to keep her talking so she wouldn’t leave him alone again. 

“He is my betrothed.” She said sadly, looking down at her feet. “We are to marry in one week.” 

“I take it you do not wish to marry him.” Loki said, observing her demeanor. 

“I do not.” She admitted, looking up at him again. “But I will do my duty.” 

“Duty is such an inferior thing to passion.” He said. 

“I hardly know Theoric. Perhaps in time there will be passion. For now, I am content with duty.” She said, taking a step back as if to leave him again. 

Loki reached out and put his palm on the glass almost instinctively. He would do almost anything to keep her from leaving at this point. 

“How long have you been alone down here?” She asked him, seemingly concerned. 

“I have been a prisoner almost two years. I only see a guard once a day to bring me a meal.” Loki told her. “My sentence was solitary confinement.” 

“Two years?” She breathed. 

He could see that she felt pity for him. Perhaps he could use that. “Two years is a long time to be without friends or the company of a beautiful woman.” 

“How many humans of Midgard will be without friends forever because of what you did to their world?” She asked him, though her tone was not angry. 

“I had not expected so much resistance from them. I never meant for so many to die. I thought I would help them. That in ruling them I could make them better.” Loki told her regretfully. 

“Even so, their world was not yours to take.” Sigyn said. 

“Just as you are not Theoric’s to take.” Loki pointed out. “I could help you be free of him.” 

“How?” She asked, pale and anxious. 

“This bracelet has a key.” He said holding up his arm and showing her the runic iron bracelet he wore. “I need you to bring it to me.” 

“And that would restore your magic?” She asked. “And then you would kill Theoric to be free?” 

“I wouldn’t have to kill him.” He told her. “I might just alter his mind and make him believe he needs to be elsewhere on some great quest. He wouldn’t be here to marry you then. He’ll be able to think of nothing but his quest.” 

“I don’t know…” Sigyn said. 

“I’m sure you’ve noticed by now how short tempered Theoric is. Do you really want to be bound to such a man for life?” Loki asked her. 

“He is quick tempered, but he wouldn’t hurt me. He might shout a great deal and throw things around in a fit of temper and break the furniture but he wouldn’t hurt his wife.” She protested. 

Loki lifted his shirt and showed her the bruises on his chest. “Theoric broke three of my ribs. I am a prisoner. My magic has been taken from me by this bracelet and he is a larger stronger man than I. But because I said something he did not like, he used his strength and broke my bones. Are you sure that he would never do the same to you?” 

Sigyn looked hesitant. 

“A lifetime is a very long time to spend with a man who might hurt you.” He told her. “And I… I can’t take the loneliness of this place for a lifetime. Death would be preferable.” 

“I can’t help you to escape.” Sigyn said. “I won’t. But I can come back here and visit you. Captain Gulyvar likes me. He was friends with my father. He would never even bother to question where I am going in the dungeon. I can come here again if it would help.” 

“Yes.” Loki said, “Yes that would help. Even a few minutes to see your beauty would help make this existence tolerable.” 

She blushed at his words. “Then tomorrow…” Sigyn said, taking her leave of him. 

Loki smiled as he watched her leave. He would soon be getting out of this dungeon, probably before the end of the week if he did everything just right. He had no doubts that this plan would work.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like an eternity waiting for Sigyn to come back to him. Loki had not been dishonest about his loneliness. If he could manipulate Sigyn to help him escape, he would do it, but he also truly wanted to see her again. He truly did think she was beautiful and he hated the idea of Theoric ever having her as wife. The man was an imbecile and a brute and did not deserve a lovely creature like Sigyn. Probably no one did. Not even him. She was too good to be doing Theoric’s job for him while he was sick, too good to be visiting lonely prisoners. And yet, she came to visit him the next day in spite of all that. 

Sigyn carried a chair from the corridor and sat down in front of the glass outside his cell. “I came back.” She said with a small smile. 

“I wasn’t sure you would actually come.” He told her quite honestly as he sat in his own chair inside the cell. 

“I always keep my word. Even if I promised something very stupid, I still keep my word.” She said with blush. 

“I hope you don’t think this visit was one of those occasions?” Loki asked, finding himself concerned that was what she meant. 

“Oh no.” She said blushing even deeper. “I was thinking of the time I promised my cousin I would bake her a birthday cake… except I am a terrible cook… and the cake was burned and my cousin never forgave me.” 

Loki smiled at that. “And have you learned to cook since then?” His smile faded, “Theoric will probably want a wife who can cook for him.” 

Sigyn looked down at her feet. “I haven’t improved much.” 

“You shouldn’t have to cook. You should have been the wife of a prince and have servants to cook for you and serve you meals.” Loki told her. 

“I couldn’t imagine that. I don’t think I would even like it. I prefer to take care of myself.” She said. 

“I don’t believe that. Everyone wants to be taken care of and admired. Everyone would like to be served by others at least some of the time. People only say that they wish an occupation because they don’t want to be judged as lazy by their peers. Even you would not begrudge your friends or your family giving you a day off from your duties, would you?” 

“A day off is not the same thing as being served all the time.” She protested gently. 

“Of course not.” Loki said. “But if your duties were truly preferable, you wouldn’t accept a day off.” 

She smiled a little. “I suppose you have a point.” 

“Tell me Sigyn, why did you really come here?” He asked. “You might have chosen any other way to spend your free time than in the dungeons. Why?” 

“You don’t remember me do you?” She asked him. “We met once, long ago. It was Thor’s birthday feast.” 

Loki thought for a moment, trying to remember. “You fell on the steps of the palace. You tripped because your dress was too long...you were crying…” He said, stunned that he hadn’t remembered it sooner. Earlier that morning Odin had given Loki a lecture reminding him of the need for gallantry and courtliness as a prince. So when Loki had seen the young woman fall, and had seen his father not far off, watching, he had helped her to her feet and wiped away her tears and even hugged her. She had wept in his arms for nearly a minute before pulling free and running away. 

“Yes. It wasn’t really the dress that had been the problem. The problem was that I wasn’t paying attention to the steps or the dress or anything because my father had just died two days before. My mother died when I was very young… so I was alone...I hadn’t slept in two days… and you...you were the first person to even notice I was sad.” She told him, her eyes meeting his. “I have never forgotten. That is why I am here.” 

“I see…” He said but he wasn’t entirely sure that he did see. 

“I am still alone.” Sigyn admitted. “I work as a palace maid and have the same chambers that belonged to my father. The betrothal to Theoric was arranged long before my father died but I have hardly ever seen Theoric. He is not my friend… no one is...I keep to myself...it’s easier that way. I do not wish to need anyone.” 

“You say that, and yet you clearly have not forgotten a time when you did need someone. Someone to pick you up from the palace stairs and wipe away your tears and hold you close.” Loki told her though he found himself confused about his motivations for saying such words. He could manipulate her with sentiment and he knew it. He just wasn’t sure if the sentiment he felt for her might actually be real. 

A few tears slipped from Sigyn’s eyes. She brushed them away. “I know what you’re trying to do.” She said frustrated. “Just because you helped me once does not mean I’ll help you escape. I am here to keep you company, that is all.” 

“Then I am grateful for your company.” Loki said. 

Sigyn stayed with him for several hours. They talked about many things. Loki truly was grateful for her company. She wasn’t boring. She was quick witted and intelligent. When he had still been a prince, he’d had the opportunity for the company of any woman he had wanted. However he had rarely wanted any of them. They were all just so boring and the few that were intelligent enough to not be be boring had not admired him enough. So his encounters with women had been brief and limited to an occasional overnight stay. He had never sat and talked with a woman for this long before. He hadn’t known that they could have anything so interesting to say. Most men didn’t even have anything interesting to say. No one did. People had always been dull and boring to him. Not her. He realized that perhaps he was simply so lonely that anyone would have been interesting but he didn’t care. He didn’t want Sigyn to leave. She did leave in the end, with a promise to return tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

All night Loki thought about Sigyn. He thought about the sound of her voice, the blue of her eyes, the way the fabric of her dress clung to her hips. He thought about that day on the palace steps when he had hugged her and he cursed himself for not going after her, for not at least finding out her name and seeking her out later. He wondered if she might bring him a meal at the next visit and he could reach through the wall panel and hold her hand. Even just a touch would be better than nothing. For two years the only physical contact he’d known had been when his guards found excuses to strike him. She had such delicate hands. If he couldn’t convince her to help him escape, maybe he could convince her to let him touch her. 

By the time Sigyn returned the next day, Loki was exhausted. He hadn’t slept. He had been awake all night with thoughts of her. 

“You look like you hardly slept.” She said on seeing him. “Are you alright?” 

“I didn’t sleep.” He told her, putting the palm of his hand on the glass. 

She instinctively pressed her own hand to the glass where it would meet his hand had there been no barrier. “Why not?” 

He gazed at their two hands, so close and yet not touching, and he closed his eyes. “The last time someone touched me it was to break my ribs.” He told her. 

“Loki...come over here?” 

He opened his eyes to find Sigyn moving towards the wall panel where his food was put in the cell. He went to the panel and opened it. Her hand was already inside. Without hesitation he reached in and took her hand. He gripped her hand more firmly than he intended to. Her other hand reached into the box and rested on top of his hand. It meant a great deal to him that he hadn’t needed to ask her to do this. She had done so willingly. Her free hand caressed his wrist and arm as far as she could reach. It was good feeling, her gentle touch, especially after so long with only brutality or loneliness. The sensation of her skin against his own was making his thoughts muddled and filled with longing for things that he could never hope to have in this cell. 

“I didn’t sleep much either.” Sigyn said, breaking him from his sordid thoughts.

“Why not?” He didn’t dare to hope that she stayed awake for the same reasons. 

“I’m just worried about the end of the week,” She told him. 

“Right, the wedding.” He said sadly. “Asgard isn’t a very progressive world that we would still keep a custom like betrothal. On other worlds, women can make their own choices as to who they marry.” 

“I know…” Sigyn said but she stopped speaking there. Her hands were still caressing his and if he had to guess, it seemed like she was enjoying it as much as he was. “There is something I must confess.” She told him sadly. “I have long thought myself in love with you.” 

Loki was stunned by her admission. “Because of that day on the palace steps?” He asked, confused and awed all at once. 

She shook her head. He could still see her face through the window above the panel. “For many years I have been one of Queen Frigga’s hand maids. She spoke of her sons often. She loved you as only a mother can and the more I learned about you the more I came to care for you as well. I watched as the women of the court all threw themselves at Thor. All of them were too stupid to notice that his brother was the better man.” 

Loki couldn’t breathe. Finally, someone who saw the truth. All these years of trying to make Odin and Thor see that he was just as good a prince, just as worthy to rule, and this beautiful woman who stood before him was the first to understand. “Do you really mean that?” He said, finding his voice again. 

“I really do.” She said, squeezing his hand a little tighter. 

“What are you going to do about your wedding in a few days?” He asked her. He would not ask her to help him escape. It would not be so simple as that. She would need to come to that decision on her own, with some gentle prodding perhaps, but it would need to seem like her decision. “You do not love Theoric.” 

“No, I do not, but I am sworn to marry him nonetheless. Besides, even if I could find this key and help you escape, I do not expect you would care for me in return. Nor am I sure that I want to disobey the king, even to free you.” Sigyn said sadly. 

“I understand.” Loki said kindly. “You need not do anything for me. Just stay a while longer.” 

Sigyn stayed with him and held his hands and they spoke of many things. They talked about loneliness, and about their very different childhoods, and about books they had read, many things. Then it was time for her to return to her duties. Loki let go of her hand and watched her leave.


	4. Chapter 4

At meal time the following day Theoric returned to him. Loki had long been thinking about a means of escape and as much as he hated to provoke Theoric, it seemed like it was going to be necessary. 

“I met your betrothed while you were away sick.” Loki told the guard as his meal was put into the panel. “How did a brute like you manage to get a woman like her?” 

Theoric closed the panel and glared at Loki. “Don’t talk about Sigyn.” 

“Fine, then let’s talk about you. How did you manage to deserve a woman like Sigyn?” Loki asked. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He grunted. 

“It means, that Sigyn is much more beautiful and kind than a man like you deserves.” Loki told him and waited for the oncoming explosion. 

It came. Theoric opened the cell and barged in, fists raised. 

“Wait!” Loki pled, though he didn’t expect it would help. “I hadn’t meant any harm. I only meant it as a compliment to Sigyn. She was very kind to me when she was here. Much kinder than you…” He said, trying to use a frightened tone. 

Theoric hit him in the face this time, three then four times. He picked Loki up and shoved him against the back wall of the cell, choking him. “Why would she be kind to the likes of you?” 

Loki struggled to speak with Theoric’s hand around his neck. “Maybe… maybe you should ask her.” He gasped. 

Theoric let him go, slamming Loki’s head against the wall one last time for effect. The he marched out of the cell. Loki smiled as he watched him go. This was all working out just the way he had hoped it would. 

******************************

Sigyn came to visit Loki that afternoon. She reached the cell, took one look at his bruised face, and clasped her hand over her mouth. “Did Theoric do that to you?” She asked with tears in her eyes when she finally found her voice.  
“He did.” Loki said. 

“Why?” She cried. 

“I mentioned that you visited me, that you were very kind. He told me not to talk about you.” Loki told her, it was the truth. 

“Are you alright? Did he break more bones?” She asked concerned. 

“I don’t think anything is broken. I’ll be alright.” He told her. 

“Forgive me, but I can’t stay today. I need to go talk to Theoric. He should not have done this… he should not have…” She started to cry again. 

“Sigyn…” Loki put his hand against the glass. “Don’t go to him. He will be angry. I would hate for you to get hurt for my sake.” 

“That is kind of you to be concerned for me Loki. I don’t think he’ll hurt me but I will be careful.” She told him. “I will come back tomorrow, I promise.” 

“I look forward to it.” He said as he watched her leave. 

********************

When Sigyn finally came to him the following day, she looked worried and sad. It was only when she reached the cell that he saw the hand shaped bruise on her arm. The sight of it angered him more than he had expected it would. He had known that his actions would cause an argument between Theoric and Sigyn. His hope had been to gain her sympathy, to perhaps break off their betrothal and free her to help him escape. He had hoped that Theoric wouldn’t hurt her. 

“Your arm? Did Theoric do that to you?” Loki asked her, concerned. 

“We had an argument. I could see that he was getting angry so I tried to walk away. He wouldn’t let me leave.” She said, rubbing her bruised arm. 

“He should never have harmed you.” Loki said, angry. 

“I don’t think he meant to. He doesn’t know his own strength.” Sigyn said. “He seemed very sorry for it.” 

“Sorry isn’t enough. You need a husband that you can trust to keep you safe. Not a brute of a man who can never appreciate you.” Loki protested.  
“And you can be trusted?” She asked him with eyebrows raised. “Loki, I have only known you from a distance. You were always a prince and I was a servant. And now you are in prison for crimes against those who are weaker than you. I do not deny that I care for you, that I like visiting you here, but I hardly know you any better than Theoric.” 

“I do not deny that I have committed crimes.” He said, there was no point in denying it and doing so would not help his cause. “I only did those things because I wanted to be admired and respected as Thor is. He has always tormented me with his superiority. I only wanted what he had. I do not have a volatile nature. If you were listening when my mother spoke of me, then you know this to be true.” Loki told her gently. 

“I do know it.” She said with a small nod. 

“If I stay in this cell Theoric will continue to break bones and find excuses to hit me. We both know that he will eventually do the same to you. Let me save you from him?” He asked her. 

She sighed. “Where is this key that you need?”


	5. Chapter 5

Sigyn did not return to Loki the next day nor the day after that. She had promised to come back to him and she didn’t come. He had no way of knowing if this was because Theoric had forbidden it or if she’d been caught trying to steal the key or if she had simply decided not to see him anymore. He only knew that he missed her. Some part of him didn’t care nearly as much about escape as he did about regaining Sigyn’s company. The loneliness was worse now than it had been before he knew her.

That day his meal was brought by one of the kinder guards. Loki took the meal from the panel without a word and opened the covered tray. Inside, just under the edge of the plate was a note. He slid out the tiny slip of paper. “I’m sorry the cake is burned.” He understood right away. Loki took the slice of cake from his plate and tore it open. Inside the cake was a small iron key covered in runes. He smiled. Sigyn hadn’t forgotten him after all. 

It was agony for Loki to wait one more day to carry out the rest of his plan. He might have walked out of his cell at any time if all he wanted was freedom, but Loki had higher aspirations than that. He made himself wait until the following day when Theoric returned to bring the next meal. 

“How is Sigyn?” Loki asked the man, knowing the reaction the question would cause. 

“Fine.” Theoric grunted, apparently making an attempt at self control that day. 

“You must be looking forward to your wedding. That’s tomorrow isn’t it?” Loki asked. 

“Shut up.” Theoric said, backing away to move on to the next cell. 

“She doesn’t want you.” Loki said. “She is in love with someone else, someone who she visits here in the dungeon.” 

His words had the desired effect. Theoric was soon inside the cell. He took a swing at Loki but what he hit was merely a projection, an image of the real Loki. The real Loki stood outside the cell laughing. “You are so easily confused.” 

Theoric ran to the cell door to go after the real Loki. He dove at Loki but when he touched him, Theoric’s appearance changed as did Loki’s. The guard now looked like his prisoner and the prisoner looked like the guard.

“The next shift of guards will be coming in six hours.” Loki told the stunned and confused Theoric. “If you run, you might be able to escape being put back in solitary. Six hours is a decent head start.” 

Theoric ran out of the corridor, horrified. Loki walked out of the dungeon at a nice relaxing pace and no one tried to stop him. 

*******************************

The wedding of Sigyn and Theoric was to take place in one of the palace gardens. Loki knew the place well. Sigyn had not been exaggerating when she’d told him she didn’t have many friends. It was only a very small gathering for the ceremony. Frigga was there, and several high ranking guards and even Odin was in attendance but no one was treating it like a royal ceremony. These were simply members of the palace staff getting married. The king and queen were there to lend their approval, not make it a royal event. And then, to his great dismay, Loki saw that Thor was sitting at Odin’s side. Well. there was nothing to be done about it. He was going to go through with the rest of his plan no matter if Thor would attempt to ruin it or not. 

Loki took Theoric’s place on the platform and tried to quell the worry in the pit of his stomach as he waited for Sigyn to be escorted to him. She was lovely in her wedding dress in spite of the fact that she did not smile as Captain Gulyvar led her down the aisle. She stopped in front of him and placed a trembling hand in his. Loki leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “Thank you for the cake.” 

She pulled back with a slight gasp and looked into his eyes. “It’s you?” 

He nodded, smiling. No doubt she had heard by now that Loki had been killed trying to escape the dungeon. He had heard the rumor himself. He wanted to tell her the truth before proceeding with the ceremony. If she were horrified and told the guests who he was. Loki had a very good diversion planned. He had no fear of being recaptured but if she did not allow the marriage to proceed he would have to live on the run. Thor and Odin would never stop looking for him. Disguised as Theoric, Loki could have a peaceful life. He wanted that and he did not want her rejection. 

Sigyn squeezed his hand a little tighter. She smiled back at him and never said another word until it came time for the vows. Sigyn allowed the wedding to continue all the way to the end. They had a small feast with the few guests, and then the newly married couple was dismissed to return to Theoric’s chambers. Loki led Sigyn away on his arm. 

“Where exactly are we going?” He asked her as soon as they got out of everyone’s sight. 

“I’ll show you the way.” She said with a giggle. 

“You’re laughing. Does that mean you are happy about this?” Loki asked her. 

“Yes… well I’m not happy that Theoric is dead. I wish you had found another way...but I am happy that you aren’t dead, or in prison, and happy that I get to spend more time with you...unless you intend to run off now and try to take over some other world?” She asked him worriedly. 

“No. There’s nothing on any other world that I want.” He said gazing at her. She blushed in response. 

They went the rest of the way in silence, holding hands as they walked. Loki closed the door of Theoric’s rooms behind them. “Do you mind if I change back?” He asked her, changing his form back to himself. 

“That is much better.” She said, smiling. 

“Good.” And then Loki took a step closer to her, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She melted into him, clearly wanting to be there and the two of them soon lost all track of time and space.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki awoke to the bright light of sunrise shining through the window onto his face. Sigyn was asleep naked in his arms. The way the rays of sun hit her golden hair almost made her look angelic. She didn’t need rays of light to look angelic anyway. She had been a goddess even in the dark. He reached over and ran his fingers through the locks of her hair, letting his hand come to rest on her cheek. She awakened at the touch and her eyes slowly opened. Loki had a moment of panic as he worried that she would regret finding herself here with him but it was a needless worry. Sigyn smiled and pulled herself closer to him with a contented sigh. 

His body reacted as she began to kiss his neck and then his lips. He had rarely had a woman make love to him a second time. A few times, women had left his room after one night and told their friends he was too arrogant or too insecure. The rumors about their words had gotten back to him eventually. Other women had only used him for the chance to meet Thor. Of the few women he had known, and it had not been many because Loki could not handle rejection well enough to try very often, only Sigyn remained passionate enough to want him a second time. Only Sigyn knew him well enough to accept that he actually was arrogant simply because he was insecure and she still wanted him anyway. He was amazed by that. 

Loki and Sigyn remained in bed long after they had made love that morning. A loud pounding knock on the door interrupted their gentle kisses. 

“Open the door by order of King Odin!” A gruff voice shouted from outside the door. 

Loki pulled away from Sigyn and reached for his clothes. She did the same. The guard was still pounding on the door while they hurriedly dressed. 

“Give us a moment please!” Sigyn called out. The knocking stopped. 

Dressed, Loki turned to her and changed himself back into Theoric. “If I’ve been found out…” 

“I will not betray you.” Sigyn said firmly, her hand on his arm. 

Loki nodded and went to answer the door. 

“Theoric and Sigyn, you have been ordered to court to stand before King Odin for questioning.” The guard said. “Come with us.” 

The guards griped Loki’s arm a little too firmly to escort him to the king. When a guard grabbed Sigyn in much the same manner she cried out in pain. “Don’t touch her.” Loki said to him through gritted teeth. 

“I’m alright,” She told him as the guard eased his grip on her arm. 

They reached the throne room and found Odin seated on his throne next to Queen Frigga and Thor had a third regal chair next to his father. The guards brought them to the steps at the foot of the thrones. 

“Yesterday I witnessed the marriage of my wife’s hand maid to a member of the palace guard. Yesterday, I also experienced the loss of my son as he tried to escape prison.” Odin began. “Only it seems that there has been some mistake in these two events. If either of you are complicit in this crime, confess it now and I will have mercy.” 

Loki was not going to confess anything. He knew it was likely that they had discovered that their dead body was in fact Theoric. Even humans could have figured that out with their science. His mistake had been not expecting them to check the body. He squeezed Sigyn’s hand beside him. He should have told her to confess. He didn’t really want Odin to punish her for what he had done. Sigyn was loyal as she promised to be. She said nothing at Odin’s offer of mercy for confession, though Loki could feel her hand trembling in his own. He glanced up at Odin and saw the anger growing on his face. 

“We know it is you Loki.” Thor spoke up. “We can make you reveal yourself.” Thor got up and strode to the edge of the dais where a small wooden box sat atop a table. Thor opened the box. He took out a blue gemstone. “All that needs to be done is touch this to your skin just as we did with Theoric’s body when you disguised it as Loki.” 

Loki tried to take a step back as Thor came towards him but the guards held him in place. “Wait! I wish to confess.” He heard Sigyn gasp beside him and wondered if she expected he would implicate her in his crimes. Thor touched him with the gemstone anyway and changed him back to his true form. 

“It’s too late for that brother.” Thor said. 

“It is not too late.” Odin contradicted. “You are not king yet.” 

“Sorry father.” Thor said as he went back to his seat. 

“Now we know who you are, what is it that you wish to confess?” Odin asked him, angry but patient. 

“Sigyn had no part in it.” Loki said, looking over at Sigyn, willing her to let him do this one thing to protect her. “I told Theoric I would share my magic with him if he would help me escape. Then I betrayed him and took his place at the wedding. She knew nothing of any of it.” 

Odin’s one eye narrowed at those words, his brow furrowed. “If that is the case then why does the lady still hold your hand?” 

Neither Loki nor Sigyn had been aware that they were still clinging to each other. 

“Because I held too tightly to let her hand go.” Loki said, letting her go just then. 

“Is this the truth Sigyn? This story that Loki has told us is what truly happened? You had no knowledge of his escape or of his true identity?” Odin asked her. 

“It is true my king.” She said, her voice shaken. 

Odin sighed. “Because you have confessed how you committed this crime, I will offer you the mercy of a better cell that is not solitary. You will be able to speak to your fellow prisoners and you will be given more food and better furnishings than you afforded before. Know that this is far better than you deserve. I should punish you further for trying to escape...take him away…”


	7. Chapter 7

A week passed before Loki had his first visitor who wasn’t a guard. He had indeed been afforded a better cell than before. He had neighboring prisoners on either side of his cell and across from him and he was able to speak with all of them. He had also been given two large meals a day. It should have made him happier but it didn’t. He found that he was only more miserable than ever before. To add to this misery, Thor came to visit him. 

“What do you want?” Loki said as his brother looked at him with something akin to pity in his eyes. 

“I came to find out the truth.” Thor said. 

“What truth?” Loki asked. 

“I don’t think you were forthcoming on what happened during your escape. Father doesn’t think so either. He hasn’t from the beginning. He believes you are protecting Sigyn and that is the true reason he has been merciful with you. He thinks that your willingness to protect this woman means that you have changed.” Thor said. 

“But you don’t think I have changed?” Loki said almost mockingly. 

“I merely want to know the truth. Mother tells me that Lady Sigyn confessed to her a month ago that she did not wish to marry Theoric but that she was doing so out of duty to her father who had arranged the marriage. Mother also says that Sigyn has been remiss in her duties all week. It seems odd that someone who has just escaped un unwanted marriage should be sad as she has been since you’ve been placed in this cell.” Thor said. 

“Perhaps it is just a coincidence.” Loki said. 

“I might agree if I had not spoken to Captain Gulyvar who told me that Sigyn was here to visit you several times last week. I want to know what you did to her, how you manipulated her into helping you?” Thor said, angry. 

“It wasn’t like that.” A woman’s voice said from behind Thor. 

“Sigyn.” Loki said, his whole demeanor changing from defensive anger to something more sentimental. He placed his hand on the glass as if to reach for her. Even Thor noticed the change in Loki. “Don’t say anything else.” 

“How did you get in here?” Thor asked her, then changed his mind about wanting an answer to that question. “It wasn’t like what? What happened?” 

“Sigyn!” Loki tried to keep her from this confession she seemed about to make. 

“It’s alright Loki. I’m already living in enough of a prison without you. A real cell would make no difference at this point except to prove to your family that you are better than they believe you to be.” Sigyn said. 

Thor looked between the two of them and could see that the two of them clearly had feelings for each other. “You are in love with her?” Thor asked, a little surprised at the realization. 

“Is that so hard to believe?” Loki asked, a bit angry. “Or had you convinced yourself that I wasn’t capable of love.” 

“No I..” Thor began and then chose not to go on. 

“I see.” Loki said, disappointed and pale faced. “You had convinced yourself that no one could love me in return.” 

“That’s not true.” Thor said.

“Of course it’s true!” Loki said. “But it doesn’t matter now. You’ve been proven wrong.” 

Thor swallowed and found his voice again. “Sigyn, what happened here? What happened between you and my brother? Did you help him escape?” 

“I will tell you everything under one condition. Let me stay with him one last night to say goodbye.” 

“So be it.” Thor agreed. “Tell me the truth of the matter and you shall have your long farewell.” 

“Then I will start at the beginning.” Sigyn said.


	8. Chapter 8

I Sigyn hereby confess to my crimes against Asgard. The following is the full explanation of what occurred. 

I was born a daughter of Borin of the Palace guard. My mother was a kitchen maid and though I am told she was a very kind and beautiful woman, I do not remember her. She died when I was four years old. It was my father Borin who cared for me up until the time I was a young woman. He was a cold and reserved man, not inclined to be sentimental or affectionate. Our household was structured, orderly, and without room for frivolity. Even so, I knew he loved me in his own way. He told me so twice in all our years together. 

Though, I dearly loved my father, I was always lonely. I had a few friends among the other maids until one of the young men of the palace guard took an interest in courting me rather than one of my friends who secretly cared for him. I told him that I was betrothed to another but he pursued me anyway. She never forgave me for his loss of interest. I seemed to find myself in that situation again and again until all my friends wanted nothing to do with me. And because I was betrothed, and perhaps because I treated them coolly, all the men learned to keep their distance from me as well. 

The first time I met Loki was just after my father died. It was at the a birthday feast for prince Thor. I was consumed with loneliness. Father had been ill for weeks and had been unable to even talk to me. I was carrying a shawl to Queen Frigga and crying so hard that I couldn’t see where I was going. I tripped on the palace stairs, dropped the shawl, and fell on my face. I was so upset that I couldn’t find the strength to get up. It was Loki who picked me up. He asked me if I was alright and I tried to tell him that I was but I couldn’t form the words. So he wiped away my tears with his sleeve and he hugged me. I had not been hugged by anyone in years. I couldn’t let go. I clung to him and let him hold me and for just a few moments the loneliness was bearable. Then I remembered that I was a servant and he was a prince and that I needed to bring the Queen her shawl. I ran from him and returned to my duties. 

My Queen often spoke of her sons while I worked for her. She loved them both equally but I found that most liked to hear her stories about Loki. I liked hearing about his wit and even his tricks. I watched the people of the court and saw that Loki was as lonely as I was. Thor made friends of everyone but friendship was not so easy for Loki. He had been kind to me once and I knew there was more goodness to be found in him if people would only care to look. But no one did. No one except Frigga. 

I had not been looking forward to marrying Theoric. I was afraid of him. I have always been afraid of him. He was a quick tempered and slow witted man. I had been relieved that he had taken no interest in courting his future wife because it meant I didn’t have to spend time with a man who frightened me. Two weeks ago, when Theoric fell ill, he sent a message to me asking me to take over his duties for the day. Theoric was very dedicated to his duties. I think that was why my father had liked him. Anyhow, I went to the dungeons and did my duty to my betrothed. 

Loki was as kind to me as I remembered him to be. He said I was lovely. He seemed worried about my marriage to Theoric. He seemed more alone and broken than I have ever seen him. So I promised I would visit him in the dungeons. I wanted to repay his kindness to me from many years ago. I wanted to ease the loneliness as he had once done for me. I wanted to spend a little time with the man I loved for years. It was well worth every moment. 

In the two years since Loki has been a prisoner, Theoric had broken his bones many times. I arrived to visit Loki and found him bruised from another beating. I spoke to Theoric about it and we argued. He gave me a bruise of my own. Loki was upset to find me bruised the next day. He offered to save me from my marriage and from Theoric. Now, I am not so stupid as to believe he offered this solely for my benefit. He wanted to escape and I could afford him that opportunity. I wanted to help him. I wanted him to have the chance to find the good inside himself. I wanted him to not be lonely anymore. I wanted the chance to be with the man I loved. 

I got the key to his shackles from Captain Gulyvar’s chambers. I put it a slice of cake on Loki’s food tray. I did not know if I would ever see him again but I hoped that I wasn’t wrong about him. I hoped that if he cared for me too, he would come and find me. Then I heard that he had died attempting to escape and I blamed myself for that. 

Loki revealed himself to me on our wedding day. I married him willingly and would do so again. He did not have to reveal himself. He could have kept his identity secret but he wanted me to take him willingly because he loves me. He tried to stop the guards who brought us before King Odin from hurting me. He tried to hide my part in his escape so that I would not be punished. 

I confess that I have committed crimes against the crown. I helped Loki escape of my own free will. I did this simply because I love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the confession but there is more to come in this story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Thor's perspective.

Thor looked up from the confession paper in front of him. Sigyn sat across from him at the large wooden table. She looked both determined and sad. He had no reason to distrust her confession. She seemed to be telling the truth. This pretty woman before him loved his brother. In spite of everything Loki had done, in spite of knowing the evil he was capable of, she loved him for the good she had found in him. She loved him for much the same reason that he himself still loved Loki, even though Loki refused to accept it as the truth. 

“My father will likely have you imprisoned as well.” Thor told her. “You will be treated gently, given one of the more comfortable cells, but after your goodbye to my brother, you will be subjected to a trial of your own.” 

She nodded. “I expected as much.” 

“And I expect you will try to help him escape a second time before that happens.” Thor told her. 

“I might if I could get to the key but we both know that I can not.” She admitted. 

“I will bring you to my brother’s cell tonight.” He said, saddened by the whole thing. He was not sad that this woman loved Loki or that she would sacrifice her freedom for him, but he was saddened that Loki had found her too late. If Loki had known Sigyn before, maybe he would have never committed his crimes. Maybe he would have had been a better man with her to love him. 

Thor walked with Sigyn back to the dungeons under the palace. Loki was pacing his cell waiting for her. He actually looked distressed on seeing her. 

“She has confessed.” Thor told Loki, opening the cell to let her in. 

“I asked you not to.” Loki said gently to Sigyn. “Why would you do that?” 

Thor watched as she went to Loki and hugged him, then kissed him. 

“Because if I have to live without you I might as well get to say goodbye.” She said. 

“But Sigyn, you might have kept your freedom….” Loki protested. 

“And do what with it? Help your mother to dress and bring her meals?” Sigyn said. “My freedom was nothing but a farce anyway. I’d rather have love, even if it’s only for another day.” 

Loki was affected by her words. He pulled her closer into a firm embrace to hide the fact that he was nearly in tears but Thor saw it in spite of his brother’s attempts. As he left them alone, he saw Sigyn start to cry and Loki kissed away her tears. 

Thor did not sleep well that night. He dreaded the thought of going back to that cell in the morning and separating his brother from the woman he loved. Doing that to him was far worse than putting him into prison in the first place. The dungeon had been a punishment Loki deserved. He could not be trusted with freedom. His actions had proven that. But that did not mean that Thor wanted his brother to be alone for his entire life or to never know the love of a woman. He had always wanted Loki to be happy. He wished happiness was still possible for his brother in spite of knowing that it was not to be. 

When he awoke the next morning, Thor couldn’t eat breakfast. He made an excuse to go visit Sif for an hour. Then he found a book to read, a project to to finish, anything to keep from going back to that cell. Towards noonday he knew he could put it off no longer. He made his way back to the dungeons beneath the palace with a heavy heart. 

Thor found Loki was still in bed with his wife. They were both fully clothed and were simply lying on top of the covers hugging one another. Sigyn caught sight of him and burst into tears. It deeply disturbed him that she reacted that way. He understood why. She saw him as the man who would take her away from her husband. He understood and yet it hurt all the same. He’d never upset a woman like that before. Usually women admired him and sought his attention. They never cried and wanted him gone. 

“It’s alright.” He heard Loki whisper to Sigyn as he got up from the bed and approached the glass. “Thor. Brother. I need to make a request of you.” 

Thor braced himself for whatever it was that Loki was about to ask.

“Take Sigyn far away from here. Don’t let her go to prison. She doesn’t deserve it and you know it. Take her far away from here….I am begging you.” Loki said. 

Thor had never known Loki to beg for anything. Sigyn got out of bed and went to Loki. She clung to his arm and he tried to comfort her. Thor realized in that moment that this might be his only chance to regain his brother’s trust. If he didn’t help Sigyn, there would be no coming back from that. Loki would never forgive him. If he did help Sigyn then maybe, just maybe, Loki might learn to stop hating him someday. He knew what he would do.


	10. Chapter 10

Sigyn hadn’t known that saying goodbye would be this difficult. Loki picked her up from the floor of the cell where she had dissolved into a puddle of tears. It hardly helped to have him close, knowing that this would be her last moments with him. She didn’t want to ever let go and yet she barely had the strength to hold on anymore. 

“Thor?” Loki said again. “Tell me you will do this thing?” 

Thor came to himself, his eyes meeting Loki’s just then. “I will do it.” 

Sigyn felt Loki breathe a sigh of relief. As much as he hated Thor at times, Sigyn knew that Loki trusted his brother to keep his word. Thor was no liar. 

“And you will keep her safe? And keep her from being without friends and alone as she was before?” Loki asked him. 

“I will.” Thor said and Sigyn had never seen Thor look so sad. Thor went and unlocked the cell at a door on the side. “Come.” He said to her, his hand out. 

Sigyn couldn’t move. She hand known this was coming. This had been her plan after all. She’d had every intention of keeping her word. Now that the moment was here, her body would not obey. She felt limp. She was only managing to stay upright because Loki was holding her up with his embrace. She had managed to stop crying but still had not managed to move. 

“Sigyn?” Thor said gently. “I am sorry, but the time has come.”   
“You will have to carry her brother.” Loki said, “She hasn’t the strength to walk.” 

Thor crossed the cell floor and picked up Sigyn, taking her away from Loki. For a moment she saw hint of mischief in Loki’s eyes and she knew he was thinking about striking down his brother while his hands were occupied with carrying her. The moment passed and Loki did not take advantage of it. Perhaps because he realized that without his magic, he would never get far. Thor carried Sigyn out of the cell, closed it behind him, and continued with Sigyn back to the room she had made her confession in. He placed her back in the same chair she had sat in to write on the previous day. 

Thor picked up the paper that was still on the table. “I am burning this. My father has not seen it yet but I think Captain Gulyvar may have taken breakfast in here and seen it then. I will burn it nonetheless and bring you somewhere safe.” 

“I don’t want to go somewhere safe.” Sigyn said listlessly. 

“I know. Loki would want you to be safe. You will need to try and be safe and happy for his sake if not for your own.” Thor told her. 

Sigyn only nodded. She didn’t think she could ever be happy but there was no sense in arguing about it with the Prince of Asgard. 

“You should go to your chambers and pack up anything you want to take with you when we leave the city.” Thor told her. “One of the guards will accompany you.” 

Sigyn went to her chambers and packed up the most suitable clothing she owned, her two favorite books, a dagger, and lock of Loki’s hair that she had once taken from the Queen’s room. Loki had been given a haircut and the Queen sent her to clean up afterwards. Sigyn had told no one she’d kept a lock of the Prince’s Loki's hair. It had been one of her greatest treasures. It still was. 

By the time sigyn returned to Thor, he was ready to leave. “Is that everything you need?” Thor asked of the bag she carried. 

“It is everything.” Sigyn said, not bothering to point out that the one thing she really needed was being left behind forever. 

“I spoke to Captain Gulyvar to find out if he had seen your confession or not. I had hoped you might be able to stay if he had not seen it. Alas, that is not to be.” Thor said. “We will go to the village of Tari. You will be safe there and is close enough to the city that I can check on your well being.” 

“My well being?” Sigyn said, finding herself starting to laugh bitterly. 

“You are not the only one to be separated from someone you love.” Thor said, a bit angry. “That does not mean life is not worth living.” 

She didn’t need his patronizing words. She could only glare at him. 

“Loki is my brother.” Thor went on. “I might be granted the privilege of seeing him on occasion but it makes no difference if he hates me. I have been separated from him because of his hatred, you because of his cell, but at least you still hold his affection.” 

“Loki does not hate you.” Sigyn found herself telling Thor what she knew to be the truth. “He wants to be you. He hates himself because he never can be. I only wish he would understand that who he already is, is more than enough.” 

“I tried to tell him much the same but he won’t hear it coming from me. I think he would believe it coming from you.” Thor said. 

“I think he almost did.” Sigyn told him. “He almost believed it.” 

“Then I hope you will get the chance to tell him again. But today is not that day. We must leave now for the village of Tari.” 

Sigyn nodded and somehow found the strength to follow him out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Thor pulled up the hood of his cloak just a little higher to hide his face. He didn’t want anyone to recognize him in the village of Tari. He was wearing common clothes and walking with Sigyn who also wore common clothes so they should be mostly inconspicuous. Their journey had been uneventful. It was only after they entered the village that it seemed like something was wrong. He felt as if he were being watched. As if the common people all had eyes on the strangers in their midst. He took Sigyn into a Tavern to inquire about a room for her. He would pay for her to stay for as long as she needed. Loki’s wife could have at least that much until she could find employment. The man at the bar eyed them both suspiciously, then turned to one of his fellows. 

“That’s him. That’s the one they told us to watch for. Go.” Said the barman, his younger more limber friend ran from the tavern out into the street. 

“Something is amiss.” Thor told Sigyn quietly. “Stay behind me.” 

She nodded agreeably. Moments later the Tavern began to fill with men of the palace guard. “That’s him.” One of them pointed at Thor. 

“Thor, Son of Odin, you are hereby ordered to come with us by command of the king.” Said the man who seemed to be their commanding officer. 

Thor glanced around the room. It was filled with common people, peasants and old men. He could fight these men of the palace guard but these people would get hurt. “I am sorry.” He told Sigyn with a sigh. Then he moved to allow himself to be arrested. 

“Bring the woman!” One of them shouted and Sigyn was escorted out along with Thor. 

It was late at night by then. Too late to go back to the palace that night. Both Thor and Sigyn were brought to an Inn not far off and brought to a cellar room that seemed to have once been used as a dungeon. 

“Apologies my Prince,” The guard said as he unlocked the cell. “Your father has ordered that we lock you up securely and bring you back to stand before him in the morning.” 

Thor clenched his jaw, angry. “Who told you that I would be here?” He expected to hear it had been Captain Gulyvar. He hadn’t told the man his plans but he could have easily guessed. 

The guard looked uncomfortable with the question but then he found his voice and answered it. “It was Loki.” 

“Why?” Thor choked out as the door was locked in front of him. “Why would he do that? I thought he wanted Sigyn safe…” 

“To find out who your father loves most.” Sigyn said beside him. “Odin has placed Loki in a dungeon for his crimes. Will he do the same to you?” 

“Did you know of this plot?” Thor asked her. 

She shook her head, tears in her eyes. “No, he has betrayed me as much as he has betrayed you.” 

“And yet you love him still?” Thor asked. 

She nodded. “Yes, I love him still.”


	12. Chapter 12

Loki was called before Odin alongside Thor and Sigyn. Odin wanted to hear the story of what had happened from everyone involved. He caught sight of Thor’s expression and felt a measure of satisfaction that he had succeeded in tarnishing Thor’s flawless reputation. Then he saw Sigyn’s red rimmed eyes and felt a pang of regret. She had told him she was willing to go to prison. She had told him she didn’t care about her freedom, but maybe she had cared after all. In his eagerness to hurt Thor, he had hurt the one person who truly cared about him. He wondered if she would ever forgive him. 

“I have heard a great tale involving both of my sons who I raised.” Odin said from up on the throne. “I have brought you three so that I may hear the truth of it. However it seems clear that I can trust the word of neither one of you. Sigyn, tell me, is it true that you married Loki knowingly?” 

“It is true my lord.” Sigyn said, eyes downcast. 

“If that is true, then is true you were involved in his escape?” Odin asked her. 

“I was, my lord.” Sigyn admitted. 

Odin sighed. “Sigyn, you have always served my wife faithfully. You have been a good maid to her and she has even thought of you as one of her dear friends. Why would you do this thing?” 

“Because I forced her to help me.” Loki spoke up. He didn’t know why he was doing it. Well, he did know why. He just couldn’t quite believe that he was so willing to protect her at his own expense. 

Sigyn looked at Loki, surprised by his words. “No my lord, he didn’t force me to do anything.” She protested. “I did it because I love him.” 

“Of course you don’t love me.” Loki said, forcing himself to go on, in spite of the confused and hurt expression on her face. “I’m not someone that people love. I just needed you to believe that I cared, so that both you and Thor would do my bidding.” 

“That’s not true…” Sigyn said in almost a whisper. 

Loki saw the way that Thor was looking at him, angry and disappointed. His father was gazing down at him with the same expression. 

“I saw them together Father,” Thor said. “Even I believed he cared for her. I believe he still does care for her and hopes to ease her punishment by pretending he manipulated her. It would make her seem less at fault.” 

“Then why did he send the guards after her that she might be caught? I will have the truth of it now Loki! No more lies shall cross your tongue!” Odin shouted. 

Loki bit back his bitter laugh. His father had ways of making people tell the truth. He did not want to undergo any of those methods. “I do love Sigyn.” He said quietly. “I never meant for her to get hurt. I only wanted to see Thor punished.”  
“This jealousy and rivalry you have with Thor has gone on long enough!” Odin said, as angry as before. “If you think that I will spare him punishment because I favor him you are wrong. I will give him labors to do as punishment. He has committed a crime by helping Sigyn to escape after she confessed. His labors will serve to make him better.” 

“Labors?” Loki protested. “I was in a solitary cell for two years and Thor is given labors?” 

“You will not be solitary any longer. Your wife will be chained to you. It will be both a punishment and a consecration for I am making her the goddess of fidelity.” Odin said. 

Ever obedient, two of the palace guards had already brought a chain of about eight feet in length. They shackled one end to Loki’s ankle and the other end to Sigyn. As soon as they were chained, the guards began taking them away. 

“Loki?” Thor caught up to him just outside the cell. 

“I do not wish to speak with you, brother.” Loki said, continuing to walk. 

Sigyn put her hand on his arm and stopped him. “Perhaps you should hear what he has to say.” 

Sneering, Loki turned to Thor. “I’m listening.” 

“I will do what I can to get you moved to house arrest, for Sigyn’s sake.” Thor said. 

“You’ll not have time for that with your labors to keep you busy.” Loki said, and moved away from him again. 

“Thank you, Thor.” Sigyn said sadly. “He just needs time.” 

“No, he needs you.” Thor said. “He needs you.”


End file.
